Have You Seen Sasuke?
by ImpassionedNovelist
Summary: Naruto is sent to find Sasuke because he's late for his hearing. He searches everywhere but can't find him, so he goes to Sakura for help. Little does he know Sasuke was with her the entire time.


Have You Seen Sasuke?

"Hey! Naruto, are you coming to train or not?" barked Kiba. The blond halted his frantic searching.

"No!"

"Why the hell not? I've been waiting for you for over an hour!"

"I'm sorry Kiba! It's Sasuke-teme! I can't find him! The damn asshole is late for his hearing! Have you seen him?"

"I'm still a wanted fugitive you know." He teased, stroking her bottom lip with his thumb.

"I-I don't care." She said breathless with desire. Her body was humming in need and the pinkette swore he could hear it. His lips curled upward into a thoroughly amused smirk. She was annoyed and impatient, and it only turned him on more. Her pouted lips made his mouth water, and the deep charcoal spheres in his eyes were blazing in lust.

"D-Dammit' Sasuke! Just kiss me already!" Sakura growled fisting her hands in his thick hair.

His smirk transformed into a crooked grin,

"Are you begging me Sa-ku-ra? Do you want me that bad?"

Her emerald orbs were on fire and narrowed dangerously in his direction.

Sasuke chuckled; stroking her lip once more, he met her in a zealous kiss.

Naruto skidded to a stop in front of Team Gai's training grounds. He sprinted up to them and ceased their training.

"GUYS! HAVE YOU SEEN SASUKE? I CAN'T FIND HIM!"

The Hyuga heir gave him a distasteful glance, " Why would we know where the hell he is?"

Tenten smiled apologetically at Naruto, " I'm sorry Naruto, but none of us have seen him. Why don't you try Ino or Shikamaru?"

Naruto nodded once and then took off at a sprint again.

His lips left a scalding trail in their wake as they meandered down her throat and torso. Her bra was ripped in half and torn off her body from his unparalleled strength. His complete focus converged on her breasts before his mouth devoured one. The onslaught of her chest made her moan, forcing her nails to tear through the comforter on her bed. Sasuke's lips were on her naval now, creeping downward as he went. His hands were yanking off the rest of her clothes and his own at her request.

"Shikamaru! Chouji!"

The two best friends looked up from their meal to watch Naruto collapsed in the booth next to them.

"_Chomp_ Naruto? What's _chomp _got you so worked up?" inquired the brunette.

" I can't find Sasuke-teme! The asshole's been making me run laps around the whole damn village looking for him! Have you seen him?"

" Last time I saw the Uchiha, he was at Ino's flower shop." Shikamaru said boredly.

Naruto groaned, " Aww man! I just ran past there!"

Jade eyes opened to see red. Those blood red eyes were looking right at her, and on his lips was the smallest of smirks. Haze filled her mind, she couldn't tear her gaze away from his eyes; they were mystifying her, absorbing her, capturing her soul and heart within them. He was sheathed inside her and as he moved them, she felt herself climbing higher in ecstasy. Sasuke was the only one in her world right now, everything else was vague. Sakura had never felt so alive, or so exuberant; it made her smile. As his name fell from her lips, she grasped the back of his head and brought him to her for a searing kiss.

Ino looked up from the counter confused, she gave Naruto a puzzled look,

"Sasuke? He bought a bouquet of roses and left an hour or too ago. Why?"

Naruto looked even more confused then she was, he watched her flip a page in her magazine before asking:

"A bouquet? Why would he do that?"

Ino snickered, " Go ask Sakura, she might know."

The whiskered boy scratched his head in absolute confusion,

"Why would Sakura know?"

Ino rolled his eyes at his stupidity.

She was close. He could feel the tremors inside her, and with the sexual bliss he was feeling, he wasn't too far off either. The pink haired angel beneath him was someone he learned while he was gone that he couldn't live without. He had fallen in love with her before he had even realized it himself. She was probably the reason he had gotten away from Orochimaru's complex so fast.

Her nails were puncturing his skin from the building climax within her and seconds later he felt his.

They lay together minutes later in a breathless clump, sweaty, worn out and extremely satisfied. When She looked at him again, his midnight orbs had returned, he gave her a tired smile before whispering,

"I love you, Sakura. You're the reason I came back."

Sasuke watched her face glow even brighter then it already was, her eyes were sparkling.

"What about Naruto?"

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly, " He's important to me, but, I'm in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I have always loved you Sasuke, it hasn't changed, if anything, it has only grown."

They kissed once more before settling into slumber.

An abrupt knock at Sakura's apartment door woke Sasuke minutes later. Swearing, he forced himself out of the bed and pulled on all his clothes in a fuming mess. He pulled the covers over his lover and dragged himself out of her bedroom, through the apartment and to the door. The knocks became more impatient.

"Sakura-chan! Open up!"

Naruto watched Sakura's door open to reveal a very pissed off Uchiha.

" Sasuke-teme? What are you doing at Sakura's place? Never mind! You're WAY late for your meeting! I've been looking everywhere for you! I'll go get Sakura while you find your shoes!" said the blond pushing past his friend.

Sasuke yanked Naruto backwards by the jacket collar,

" I'll get her. You stay here." He snarled before turning around and heading back to Sakura's bedroom.

Naruto waited for fifteen minutes until the two reemerged from her bedroom. They were both dressed and looking ready to murder their teammate.

"Why are you two so cranky?" Naruto asked on their way to Sasuke's hearing.

"Because." They hissed.


End file.
